moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze
Background Crazy town, burn town, burn it down! My safe words -- they center me. The ramblings of a disturbed mind, right? Can't argue with that! Crazy town, burn town, burn it down! Was I born this way or am I the product of a society where being "normal" means following one arbitrary cause after another--like, are you a Korp sheep, or are you an OCTO sheep? "Octo-sheep"...heheheheh... That's a good one. Moving on! As I was saying, I'd REALLY rather set the sheep on fire... Crazy town, burn town, burn it down! Being an automatic charismatic eccentric with a questionable fashion aesthetic doesn't always mark you as the most THREATENING merc on the field... (You need a box helmet? I got a box helmet!)... But at least it lets 'em all know you're having fun out there! People LIKE fun! And my flamethrower is a lot of fun! And so is burning things with flamethrowers! ...Heh. "Octo-sheep". Classic. Description Blaze is An Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He is one of two legendary agents along with Monark. The weapon he uses is a flame thrower called the Flame-o-Matic which leaves a burning effect. His starting health is 3750 which goes up from level upgrades. He is of the Attacker class. Ability Blaze's ability is the Mutant Grenade. The ability costs 8 energy. It is a grenade that does high damage on the initial blast and during the main explosion multiple mini grenades come out which do a bit less damage. Uses: (1) Quickly clear a control point of enemies. (2) Get rid of a group of invaders trying to take the point. Weapon: Flamethrower The beginning damage per shot is 24 per hit which doesn't seem like a lot but it has a lighting fast fire rate and even after you are done firing, the fire has an after burn. The weapon has a capacity of 30. Uses: (1) Spray and pray (the flame have a wide radius and needing to reload is rare). (2) Sneak up on enemies and fire for a bit then run away while letting the after burn finish them off. Quotes When purchased * "Agent unlocked! Oh, you're in for some fun." When selected * "You like me? You really like me." * "Take a long, good look! Uh, eyes up here, mister." * "Don't I feel like the belle of the ball!" * "Oh ho! Is it my birthday already?" * "Ta-da!" * "I put the "fun" in...eh...fun killing!" When deployed * "Hey there, boys and girls... Daddy's home!" * "Oh! I know! Let's play hide-or-you-die!" * "Oh, I haven't been this happy since my first homicide!" * "Shh, I'm visualizing my objective! ...Ah, OK! Let's go!" * "I haven't felt this alive since I was abandoned!" * "I have a 3 inch canister in my pants, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Respawning * "I'm a bit of a slow learner." * "I don't wanna be dead, and you can't make me!" * “Ah, oops... I’ll get ya next time!” * "It's my turn to be it, so you better run!" Killing an enemy * "Aww... The little fella's tuckered out! Heh heh... And dead." * "Oh, night-night, baby! Don't let the maggots bite!" * "I missed you! KISSES!" * "Ahh! You liked that, don't you? Dirty..." * "Hoho, I LIKE you when you lie still." * "Mm, I'll have a side of BEANS to go with my roast! Hee hee!" * "Triple kill! So fun!" * "Huh? Is that three? Yes!" * "They keep comin', I keep killin'! Ha ha!" * "Four down! Oh, what fun!" * "And they said I'll never achieve greatness! Dicks." * "Are you guys even trying? Ha! Sad." * "BBQed five enemies!" * "One! Two! Enjoy some BBQ!" * "What number comes after four? I just killed that many!" * "I'm on, a killin' spree! Killin' spree! Woo!" * "I'm on fire! Oh no, wait, that's you." * "Bee-BQ for president! Tell all your friends!" Activating ability * "Ahh, grenades. Who doesn't love explosions?" * "I'll make the baddies extra crispy!" * "Ready! Aim! Perspire!" * "Ha ha! Listen to my symphony of booms!" * "I get a grenade, you get a grenade, everybody gets a grenade!" (Enemy only) * "Wanna play catch..?" (Enemy only) * "Here, have a grenade!" (Enemy only) * "Mommy said not to play with grenades... Well, too late!" (Enemy only) Victory * "I always dreamed this day would come!" * "Yeah! I'm on top of the world!" * "Group hug! ...Anybody?" * "I've couldn't have won this without my mom and dad's neglects! ...And abuse." * "Tell me ALL about the fabulous prizes I've won!" Defeat * "I'd rather eat nails. Mmm...nails..." * "Oh no... That monster in my closet is going to be so pissed!" * "Well that went really well!... If you enjoy masochism!" * "Just, gonna walk away. Don't wanna get any "loser" on me." * "Didn't have my game face. Can I have yours?" Other * "I always dreamed this day would come! Hello, beautiful!" (Jingle Blaze trailer #1) * "Heh heh, hi. Come closer! I wanna whisper in your ear... Ha! Jingle farts!" (Jingle Blaze trailer #2) * "Oh, yeah! Ha ha ha! Check this out... Yeah, you like it!" (Prisoner Blaze showcase) * "*Cough* "Way too much!" *Cough*" (poisoned) Quick Chat Group Up * "Uh, c'mere! Let's be besties!" * "Over here, honey!" * "Come closer! I wanna whisper in your ear..." Ability Status * "I'm almost ready to blow!" * "Oh, I'm getting all charged up!" * "Chargin'! Get ready!" * "Ability ready, ha!" * "Aha! I'll make 'em go boom!" * "Hoo hoo! Time to release my little friends!" Affirmative * "Yup. Uh-huh. Yup, whatever." * "Got it... Yup, yeah, OK, I heard ya! Shut it!" * "I'm hanging on your every ''word." Thanks * "Oh, such kind words for little ol' me! I didn't say stop." * "Ooh! Tell me more." * "Oh, stop! Go on, go on!" Hello * "Heh heh, hi." * "Hello, beautiful!" * "Oh! Hi there." Voice Line * "Oh ho! It's hunting time, friends!" * "Ha! I'm so excited!" * "Ha! Jingle farts!" Skins * Default * Jingle * Prisoner * Brazil Trivia * The Flame-o-Matic is the only flamethrower in the series. * Blaze is featured on the game icon. * Blaze was formerly known as ''Bee-BQ. * Blaze was nerfed in the first update. * If Blaze is killed before he could throw his grenade, it drops where he died. See also